


magic about you

by clockworkouroboros



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, I think this counts as fluff at least, Kissing, No prior knowledge of Eight or the EDAs necessary, Set post-EDAs, also this is the purest ship in dr who, right after Eight gets his memories back from the whole Ancestor Cell thing in the EDAs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkouroboros/pseuds/clockworkouroboros
Summary: Dancing with the TARDIS, galaxies in her eyes and her feet hidden by stars.





	magic about you

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Hozier and suddenly I was writing this, and honestly I can’t say I’m surprised.

She had told him how to find him, all those years ago, and now he finally remembered. How could he have forgotten her, forgotten  _ her, _ the most important part of his life? Who cared about the rest of the universe, about his own people—all that mattered was her.

And she had told him how to find her. They had danced, once, in a dream so many years ago. Her dress had been the deepest, sapphire blue, her feet hidden in the stars, planets swirling around her ankles. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful, ethereal being he had ever known. So mysterious, so enchanting, so enthralling.

He was coming back, now. Coming back to her, to his love. How could he have forgotten her? They had danced, danced a waltz across the universe, through time. He needed her, he knew. He had thought as much before, before he had remembered who she was. She had appeared in his dreams, but she had been veiled, reaching out to him, unable to take him in her arms the way she once had.

And now he was coming back. He remembered now, he remembered everything, and it terrified him. He needed her more than he needed anything else. He had done so much, destroyed so much, and she was the only one who could help him.

He cried out as he slipped into that dream, the dream of her. His arms stretched out, reaching for her.

She appeared before him, feet hidden in the stars, planets swirling around her ankles. Her face was veiled, but she came closer, and he reached forward and lifted it, looked at her face. And in her eyes he saw galaxies, and in her smile were nebulae. She was ancient, and she was young; she was beautiful and so, so perfect. And he could feel her, feel her smile in his soul, and when she spoke, it was like the ice of a trillion frozen oceans crashing upon his consciousness, the heavens opening and speaking to him in the voices of angels.

_ You’re back, _ she said, and her eyes danced with the fire at the creation of the universe.

_ I’m back, _ he agreed, and he took her hands in his. The veil was gone, and she was back, in her dress of deepest sapphire blue, and the stars were in her hair. And they danced, and he led, and then she led, and their feet navigated around the universe, and through time, marking a complex path; winding and doubling back, and where they touched, worlds sprouted up.

And then she reached towards him, reached up and touched his face, brushed a strand of wild chestnut hair behind his ear, and he could see himself reflected in her perfect, perfect eyes.

He leaned down, then, and their lips met just so, like they had been made for each other: two ancient beings, so long connected and intertwined that it was impossible to tell where he ended and she began.

When they broke apart, he felt like he was missing part of himself, like she was part of himself, an extension, his missing other half. He remembered now, but he was not yet whole, and with her, he felt whole.

She ran a finger along his jawbone, tracing his lips, lingering with the back of her hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes, leaned into her hand.

_ How will I see you again, _ he wanted to ask her. He couldn’t go back to being alone, the lonely old man guilty of the unspeakable. With her, he felt that he could be forgiven, but without, he could count his multitude of sins, and it was overwhelming.

She crooked her head, her hand coming to rest at her side.  _ You can always see me, Doctor, _ she said, and her voice rang in his head like the bells of a thousand words.

_ You know what I mean. _ He took her hand once more, brought it up to his face, brushed her knuckles with his lips.

She brought her hand back down, and drew her veil back over her face.  _ I will always be here, _ she said, and he thought he could just barely see the stardust in her eyes through the veil.  _ All you have to do is dream. _

And she was gone, leaving the Doctor, and he saw that he was standing on a floor, not standing above the universe; he could see that now that the stars were gone.

The Doctor walked to the TARDIS console and put his hands over the familiar controls, silent and alone. Around him, the air seemed to dissolve, and planets and galaxies were almost there, just barely invisible. And once they dematerialized, he looked up, and there was stardust in his eyes.


End file.
